Crimson Moonlight
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Hibari Kyoya and Zero Kiryuu, Head Prefects at Cromori Middle school, are the only vampires in the entire city. In 'Crimson Moonlight,' these two vampires find themselves falling in love in the light of the full moon. AU, Twoshot, HibarixZero. BoyxBoy.
1. Silver Heart, Blackened Soul

**Crimson Moonlight **

**Chapter One: Silver Heart, Blackened Soul**

* * *

><p>Zero Kiryuu and Hibari Kyoya were the head prefects at Cromori Middle School, and both of them just happened to be vampires.<p>

Zero, however, took the place of second-in-command. He was fifteen years old, but his hair was a bright silver, the color of moonlight. His eyes were a metallic gray, but lilac flecks decorated the irides. Lavender specs that sparkled with the beauty of a vampire. His skin was pale, and his body slim. He and Hibari also shared a look of indifference in their eyes.

Hibari had the same sort of form, but his hair was black as night, his eyes a cold, bluish gray. He was sixteen years old. On the sleeve of his leather coat, there was a pinned on badge bearing the kanji for 'Head Prefect.' Although both he and Zero were vampires, the rest of the students were not- leaving the two of them to keep their kind a secret.

"Kiryuu."

"Hmm?" the silverette hummed, glancing up at the older man. Hibari sat down beside him, and leaned into him a little.

"Almost done with your reports?"

"Yeah," Zero replied, absorbing his senpai's warmth with a smile on his face. "Hibari."

"A little later, the moon will rise. It's to be a full moon tonight, too. I think we should head out to discuss what to do about that Tsunayoshi child."

"Right, right, Tsunayoshi," Zero sighed. "But why waste a full moon talking about that?"

"I know it's a pleasant night- and romantic to our kind, but Zero, there are NO female vampires in Cromori," Hibari sighed, now reaching to hold the silverette's hand. "It's just us."

"Just us. Just you and me. Just a couple of bachelors," Zero sighed, his head brushing against the Head Prefect's. "Maybe that's why it seems so romantic."

Hibari got the hint, and blushed lightly. "Come now, Kiryuu," he murmured. "Two males?" Zero flushed red, not intending for the other to hear him.

"Sorry... that was nothing..."

Hibari watched the other as he fumbled with his finished reports, and finally took the papers from him. "It's all right, Kiryuu, okay? So calm down..." The silver-haired vampire nodded, and gently bit his lip as Hibari went to file the reports.

"Hibari!" he called.

"Yes?"

"We're still going out, right?"

"Of course. We'll go down to the bridge over the river, and we can relax there. Maybe even watch the full moon rise."

Zero glanced back at his senpai, his eyes shining with excitement that he quickly masked. "That'll be nice," he said. "It's been a long time since I've seen something like that."

"I thought it would be a nice experience for the both of us," Hibari replied, "but we can't stay out too long... we do need our sleep to make it through tomorrow."

Zero frowned when he thought of awakening to a morning sun. A bright, blinding sun. He and the older prefect were both better suited to a nocturnal lifestyle. But in order to keep living the life they currently enjoyed, they would both need to continue waking to sunlight.

"Kiryuu."

The silverette was snapped out of his thoughts by the call of his name, and he looked over by the door. Hibari was signaling for him to come with him. He sighed, and got off the couch to meet his senpai by the door, nodding to signal that he was ready. The two vampires headed out, side-by-side, hand-in-hand as they walked down the halls and out of the silent school.

"Hibari," Zero murmured as they walked out into the field, darkened by dusk. "Where's the moon, again?"

"Come."

The silverette followed his senpai further as they walked through the field, and Hibari said, his voice quiet, "Maybe we shouldn't waste a full moon discussing Tsunayoshi."

"That's what I said," Zero snorted.

Hibari ignored the somewhat rude remark and continued to walk through the tall grasses, until they came out upon a stone road, that lead up to a bridge. "There," he said, smirking. "Hurry, Kiryuu." The pair walked along the road until they reached the bridge, and Hibari picked up a piece of cloth hung over the rails and placed it over his shoulders. "Ah, much better," he sighed, trying the material around him.

"A cape?" Zero said, grinning at the childish idea.

"Hey, my father gave this to me," Hibari growled, "I come here a lot."

The older vampire sat down on the rail of the bridge, then turned so that he was perched rather precariously over the river below. Zero hesitantly followed suit, then squinted at a thin line of white in the distance. "Is that the moon?" he asked.

"Pfft. No, it's Pluto," Hibari laughed, before settling into quiet chuckles.

"Well, sorry, it's been a while," Zero sighed, still feeding the sliver of moonlight his longing gaze. "I haven't watch the moon rise since my brother, Ichiru, was alive."

"Hn."

The simple grunt from Hibari made the younger vampire smile in adoration. The raven-haired vampire, on top of being gorgeous, had a permanent secure aura that radiated off of him. Perhaps it was because he and Zero were the same- middle-ranked vampires hidden among a sea of humans. If they didn't have each other, they wouldn't have anyone. Because of that, the silverette felt safe when he sat by Hibari's side, even if he preferred not to directly admit that.

As the two leaned against each other, their bodies sharing warmth between them, they enjoyed the light of the beautiful moon before them.

-End Chapter

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	2. Two of a Kind

**Crimson Moonlight **

**Chapter Two: Two of a Kind**

* * *

><p>"The moon looks quite beautiful tonight," Zero commented, attempting to break the silence.<p>

"Mm."

Even though the sound was short, Zero was glad to get even the tiniest reply. But the silence easily became unsettling once more, and Zero began again. "Hibari."

"Hn?"

"You're... as beautiful as that moon, you know that?"

Hibari turned, his stone-blue eyes wide with suprise at Zero's remark, but he soon relaxed into a soft smile. "Thank you, Kiryuu, that was quite the compliment coming from you."

"Well, it's the truth," Zero replied, wanting to keep the conversation going. He leaned over to emphasize his point, and said. "You're pitch-black hair, hanging loosely around your face, your pale skin... Hibari, you even smell delicious."

"I could say the same about you, Kiryuu," Hibari said. "When I look into your eyes, I can practically see a sakura tree."

Zero blushed, and said, "You're also very firm. It's nice to know I'm working with someone with a solid, iron fist."

"And you're stronger than any other vampire I've ever met, Kir-"

"Call me Zero."

Hibari blinked slowly, then looked away. "To that, I cannot comply."

"Why not? I want you to call me by my first name!"

The older vampire frowned, looking into the lilac-flecked eyes, and murmured, "But that name doesn't suit you."

Zero arched a brow, then shook his head. "Come on, Hibari, it's really... just my name."

"Fine... Zero... but then, I request you call me Kyoya."

The younger vampire smiled, then glanced at the moon. "Kyoya... I've always wanted to call you that."

"Why didn't you?"

"Fear of offending you." The two vampires looked back at each other, and Zero blushed when he saw a spark of red glow inside Hibari's eyes. "Kyoya, are you...?"

"I'm sorry."

Zero's suspiscions were right; what he had said had clearly triggered his senpai's vampire instincts. This would be a first for the both of them. Zero leaned in, and moved his collar aside, whispering, "Go ahead. Take it."

Although slightly hesitant, Hibari came in, and his fangs lingered over the younger vampire's neck before he bit down, making the movement as painless as possible, but the silverette still winced at the sting. The fangs sank in slowly, before they began to take from him, stealing blood from his body. Zero blushed darkly when he felt the sensation, and clutched his senpai's shirt as he wondered if his blood tasted good to the older. He hoped so, considering the fact that Hibari hadn't yet parted from him.

"Kyoya," he breathed, tangling his fingers in the raven-colored hair. "I think I... love you..."

There was a pause in the drinking, before Hibari dragged his tongue over the wound to start sealing it, and came up, and substituted the bite for a kiss. Zero's face flushed red as he felt the lips against his own, warm, and a little sticky from the blood still clinging to them. And when he opened his eyes, staring into the dark, blue pools of gray that shone in the soft light of the moon, he knew it was right. Hibari soon parted, however, and smirked at the younger vampire.

"It's about time," he husked.

Zero blushed, and his eyes fluttered closed when he heard the ragged breathing of his senpai, coming in to kiss him again. He smiled against the other's lips, adoring the feeling of kissing his fellow vampire. He then backed up, and asked, his voice quiet, "Kyoya, do you return my affections?"

"Always."

Zero blushed and embraced his senpai, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Now, Zero... have you forgotten?" Hibari said, smiling.

"What?"

"We are... two of a kind."

-**Owari**

* * *

><p>Man... was that bad? I don't know, twoshots aren't my thing. Well, review if you liked it!<p> 


End file.
